


What Love Can Do

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	What Love Can Do

Title: What Love Can Do  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Basically AU. Sometime after Riley, though the details of his departure are never stated. Giles and Buffy are in a relationship and have been for a couple of months. Joyce is alive and happy for her daughter. And the Citroen is gone.  
Synopsis: Giles and Buffy are going on a date. Or…are they?  
Notes: Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for her beta work! This was written for [Summer of Giles 2008](http://summer_of_giles.livejournal.com).

 

Buffy opened the front door of Giles' apartment and walked in. Her eyes immediately narrowed when she heard music playing in the room. She closed the door behind her, seeing the table cluttered with papers and open books. But, as of yet, no sign of her Watcher.

"Giles?" She called out cautiously.

Giles leaned over the loft railing and smiled down at her. "Buffy. I'll be right down."

She nodded slowly as he disappeared from sight. She dropped her bag onto the floor and tilted her head as she listened to the music. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She shrugged a shoulder, dismissing it from her mind, and walked over to the table, rolling her eyes as she looked down at the open books. "That's my research guy."

She groaned softly when she recognized one of the volumes as the Codex. "Great. Another prophecy in the works?"

"I'm sorry?" Giles' soft voice was questioning as he walked over to her.

Buffy jumped, clearly startled as she turned towards him. "Jeez, when did you become stealthy guy?" At his puzzled look, she smiled and darted her eyes towards the stairs. "I didn't hear you come down."

He smiled, moving past her and into the kitchen. "I told you that I'd be right down."

"Well, yeah." She sat down on a stool at the counter and smiled. "I just thought you'd be a few minutes…getting ready or whatever."

Giles chuckled, pouring her a glass of juice and handing it to her. "I'm hardly a teenaged girl who takes hours to get ready for a date."

She snorted in amusement, taking a sip of the juice and giving him an appreciative look over before speaking. "I can see that."

He smiled brightly, leaning against the stove. "Thank you."

She placed the glass on the counter and glanced at the table. "Why do you have the Codex out?"

Hearing the worried tone of her voice, he took a step forward and covered her hand with his. Lowering his voice slightly reassuringly, he smiled. "I was just checking on some things. There's nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" She asked softly.

Giles nodded, leaning over the counter and giving her a soft kiss. "I promise."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay. So, uh…what's on the agenda tonight?"

He looked down at their joined hands, sighing happily as she threaded her fingers with his. "I was thinking dinner. Possibly a movie afterwards…if you're amenable."

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Amenable? You could say I am."

He grinned, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze before pulling away and walking towards the stereo. As he reached to lift the needle from the album, it suddenly occurred to her that the music sounded much like a song that he had listened to a few weeks prior, though the name of the artist still eluded her.

"Giles, who is this?" She asked, gesturing towards the stereo.

"Eric Clapton." He answered quickly with a smile.

Her brow furrowed, knowing that wasn't the name he had told her before. "Oh. I thought it was the guy who did that asylum song…but, I guess not."

Giles stared at her quizzically. "Asylum song?"

She slid off the stool as she nodded. "Yeah, you know…the one you were listening to a while back when I asked you what it was?"

By the perplexed look on his face, Buffy knew he wasn't following her. "The one about a white room or something? Who was that?"

His smile returned as it clicked in his head. "Oh. 'White Room'. That was by Cream. And…it wasn't exactly about an asylum."

"Huh. This guy kinda sounds like Cream."

At the uncertain tone of her voice, he chuckled. "Similar voices, but Jack Bruce was the singer of Cream. Clapton was the lead guitarist. Afterwards, he launched an extremely successful solo career. So, you're not entirely incorrect."

He lifted the needle and tenderly replaced the album into its protective sleeve. She grinned, shaking her head in mild amusement.

"We really need to get you a cd player. The sound is much better…less scratchy."

He scoffed lightly. "I rather enjoy the sound of vinyl."

Her eyes flashed with mischief. "Vinyl? Kinky, Giles…I never knew."

His blush was instantaneous. "I, uh…I was referring to the, uh…the album. It's, uh…vinyl."

She laughed gently, letting him know that she was merely teasing him. She reached out and took his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back.

"You really are adorable when you get flustered."

He reached up with his free hand and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I'm sure."

She stepped closer to him, squeezing his hand lightly as she placed her other hand on his chest. She looked up at him, her voice lowering to an almost seductive whisper.

"I think so."

He exhaled slowly, dropping his hand to her shoulder as his eyes darkened a shade. "Perhaps you're biased on this account."

Her hand moved up his chest and around to the back of his neck, gently pulling him down towards her as she leaned up. "Perhaps."

He sighed as their lips met, his fingers tightening around hers. The hand resting on the back of his neck moved again, cupping the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. When his hand moved to her back and pressed her body against his, she felt the hardness under his trousers. She gently broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Are you trying to get out of buying me dinner, Giles?"

"No." He untangled their fingers and lifted his hand, combing his fingers through her hair as he slowly shook his head. He gasped softly as she rubbed her body against his erection. "If you're referring to, uh…that…well, that would be your fault. You kissed me…"

"Huh. You're right." She smiled brightly, her fingers gently massaging the back of his head. "Maybe it's the other way around then."

He licked his lips and swallowed as she pressed against the bulge in his trousers again. "I…want to take you out."

She slid her hand back to his chest, her fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt as she whispered huskily. "Wouldn't you rather stay in tonight?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping away from her. When he turned his back to her and sighed heavily, Buffy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Giles?"

He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Are you ashamed of being seen with me?"

She heard the tremble in his voice and shook her head. "What?"

His head lowered, but he kept his back to her. "Romantically. Are you ashamed to be seen on an obvious date with me?"

He turned slowly when she didn't answer him, allowing her to see the sadness in his eyes. She sighed softly and took a step towards him. He responded by taking another step back.

"Please, Buffy. Please answer my question." He whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Her thoughts raced in her head, confused as to how they got from playful banter to extreme seriousness so quickly. She shook her head slowly as her eyes began to glisten.

"No, Giles. Why would – "

He interrupted her as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "We've been…together…for over two months. I've asked you to dinners, movies…you've always found a reason to stay in. We've…we've never had a public date."

He walked to the liquor cabinet, lightly fingering a bottle of scotch before glancing at her. "It leads me to believe that you'd rather not be seen…with me."

Her mind registered the pain in his voice and she walked to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Giles, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. Our friends know about us…my mother knows about us. I don't – "

He averted his eyes from her and gently removed her hand from his arm. "Friends and family who have stated that they saw this coming for years. Yet…you seem to not want perfect strangers knowing that you're with me."

"Is this just sex to you, Buffy?" He asked softly as he raised his eyes to hers. "Am I just a warm body to fall asleep with?"

She shook her head quickly, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "No, Giles. No. I love you."

He nodded slowly, the sadness still showing clearly in his eyes. "I know. But, you see…I'm in love with you. And…if what we have is merely physical gratification to you…I can't – "

A tear fell from her eye as her hand slowly dropped back to her side. "Are you breaking up with me?"

His heart ached as another tear rolled down her face. He exhaled shakily as he lifted his hand, using his thumb to brush the moisture away. "I…don't know."

When her bottom lip quivered and her tears began to flow freely, he swallowed thickly. "What am I to you, Buffy?"

She looked down and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're leaving me."

He tilted her head up until he could look into her eyes. His thumb moved through the tracks of moisture on her face as he whispered softly. "Please believe me…that is the last thing I want to do. But, if you're wanting sex instead of a relationship…you need to tell me."

She shook her head, her vision blurred by her tears. "That's…that's not it…"

He took a deep breath, feeling his eyes begin to burn as he fought back his own tears. "Are you…worried what people will think of you, seeing you with an older man?"

"No." Her tears escalating quickly into sobs. "God, no. Giles…"

When she sagged against him, sobbing into the front of his shirt, he gently led her to the sofa and sat down as he pulled her into his arms. He simply held her as she cried, lightly stroking her hair in an effort to calm her. After a while, her sobs eased and he kissed the top of her head as he whispered a soft plea.

"Please, Buffy…talk to me."

"I…I thought…" She snuffled into his shirt and leaned back slightly, but didn't meet his eyes. "I thought that's what…you wanted…" She finished quietly.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief.

She wiped her eyes and attempted a deep breath to calm herself. "It's what…Riley wanted. He wasn't too big on…on the dating thing. Unless you count going out with a bunch of soldiers for a drink."

Giles brushed the hair back from her face. "Look at me, Buffy."

At his gentle request, she lifted her eyes, somewhat surprised to see tears coating his green irises. "Giles?"

"I'm not Riley. And…I'm far past the stage of merely wanting a woman in my bed for carnal reasons." He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you, holding you, fighting alongside you. And…a part of me wants the entire world to know how lucky I am to have you in my life. I…haven't dated properly in a long while. But…I'd like to learn how to do it all over again…with you by my side."

He gave her a gentle smile as his thumb traced her ear. "Allow me to take you on a proper date."

She stared into his eyes, replaying his words in her head. With a deep breath, she nodded slowly. "Not tonight."

He tilted his head slightly in a silent question. She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. When he returned the embrace, she spoke softly.

"If we go out tonight, you might wonder if it's just something to keep you with me. And…it wouldn't be, but you would still wonder. I don't…I don't want that hanging over our heads."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I want you to know, without a doubt, that it's where I want to be. No matter where we are or what we're doing. And…you would doubt it tonight. Does that make sense?"

He nodded slowly, the sadness slipping from his eyes. "Yes, it does."

She placed her palm on his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin. "Giles, will you go out with me tomorrow night? You know, on a real date?"

He studied her eyes, carefully looking for any sign of doubt in her eyes. Finding none, he gave her a soft smile. "I'd love to, Buffy."

She leaned up, moving to kiss him. Stopping millimetres away from his lips, she whispered his name.

"Yes?" He answered softly.

"Just so you know…I'm in love with you too."

He smiled, closing the gap between them and sealing their kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The following night found Giles straightening his tie as a knock sounded on the door. He glanced at the clock, realizing that Buffy would be there at any time. So, whoever was at the door would just have to leave.

He swung the door open, fully intending to tell the visitor just that, but when he looked down into bright hazel eyes, he smiled instead.

"Buffy, you're early."

Buffy smiled and walked in as he stepped to the side. "I'm not a teenaged girl who takes hours to get ready for a date."

When Giles merely raised an eyebrow at her as he closed the door, she laughed. "Okay, so it took me hours to get ready for a date. But, I'm not a teenaged girl anymore and I started getting ready hours ago so I'd be on time."

He laughed softly and reached for his car keys. "You look lovely."

Her eyes took in his appearance and she smiled appreciatively. "So do you. Handsome, I mean. Purple is a good color on you." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "And that's something I never thought I'd actually say to you."

He grinned, shoving his hand into his pocket. "And why is that?"

"I don't know. I've just never seen you wear purple before. I didn't even know you owned anything purple." When the corner of his mouth twitched in a smile, her eyes widened in surprise. "Giles, did you go shopping today?"

He blushed lightly. "Actually, yes I did."

She stepped towards him, lightly fingering the black silk tie that complimented the rich purple shirt. "And…you chose purple?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. It, uh…it was suggested to me. Apparently, it brings out the green of my eyes." He gave an uneasy laugh, his face reddening some more.

"It does." Buffy agreed, moving her fingers to touch the purple fabric. "But…who told you that?"

He lifted his hand and covered hers, stilling her roaming fingers. "The lady at the shop."

She looked into his eyes and arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to talk to her?"

He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "I don't believe so. She commented that my girlfriend would love it."

Buffy grinned broadly. "She was so flirting with you!"

Giles stared at her with a puzzled expression. "I hardly think so."

"She was totally fishing!" Buffy exclaimed, amusement tinging her voice.

"Fishing? I'm not quite sure I understand."

She gave his chest a gentle rub and pulled her hand out from under his. "That's a classic line to see if a man is attached. Mention a girlfriend and if he denies it, he's fair game."

"Oh." His voice held an uncertain tone.

Buffy's eyes twinkled. "You didn't deny it, did you?"

Giles offered her a loving smile. "No. On the contrary, I stated that I hoped my girlfriend did appreciate it as tonight is a special night."

Buffy sighed happily and slipped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "I love you too. Are, uh…are you ready to go?"

She nodded quickly and stepped back. "Yep. Where are we going?"

"I've no idea. You asked me on a date."

She stared at him, and then rolled her eyes when she noticed the amusement flicker in his eyes. "Who would've known you were such a funny man?"

"I've always known. It's just that I'm British. We have a different type of humour." He stated matter-of-factly as he opened the door and ushered her out.

She slipped her hand into his as they walked to the red BMW parked on the side of the road. "You know, you can only use the excuse of you being British so many times before it becomes…a useless excuse."

"Ah, but in this instance it is a valid excuse. I say many things that would be considered humourous in England."

She looked up at him and chuckled. "Yeah, problem is…you're in America."

He nodded in agreement as he opened the car door for her. "Which begs the question…whose sense of humour is flawed?"

She slid into the passenger seat and rolled her eyes again as he grinned down at her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dinner had been lovely and, as they strolled through the park on their way to the cinema, she linked her arm through his and found herself silently going through the most memorable parts.

The gentleness of his hand on her lower back as he led her to their table. The soft laughter shared between them as he told her a particularly funny story of his childhood. The shy smile he gave her as her lips closed around his fork when he offered her a bite of his dinner. The way his eyes darkened when she slipped her shoe off and ran her bare foot up his calf.

At her soft sigh, Giles looked down at her and smiled at the faraway look on her face. "Buffy, are you alright?"

"Hm?" She pulled herself from the memories and looked up at him. "Yeah, I was just…thinking."

"Oh? What about?" He questioned softly.

"Specifically?" She looked up at him and smiled. "The way your eyes change color when you get…you know…"

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Your eyes…they get darker when you get…well, turned on." She grinned and leaned into him, resting her head against his upper arm. "Like now. It's sexy."

He suddenly stopped walking and stared down at her. When she met his eyes, she sighed softly. "We'll be late for the movie."

He pulled her in front of him and cradled her face in his hands. "We have at least thirty minutes."

She placed her hands on his chest as he leaned down, quickly capturing her lips with his. She groaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His left hand moved down her body to her hip and squeezed gently, causing her to gasp. It was then that her ears picked up a soft growl to their right.

She grumbled in annoyance as she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Just one night. Is that too much to ask?"

Giles followed her eyes and sighed as the vampire stepped out from behind a tree. "Apparently so."

The demon slid his tongue over his fangs. "Keep going. Sex makes the blood taste sweeter." He sniffed the air and grinned at Giles. "And you were two seconds from throwing her on the ground and fucking her right here."

Giles stared angrily into the demon's yellow eyes. "Must you be so crass?"

The vampire gave an evil chuckle. "Well, yeah. Besides…who wouldn't want to fuck that tasty piece of ass?" He roamed his eyes over the small blonde and took a step forward. "In fact…I might just do that before I kill her. Or after…doesn't really matter."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Eww. I don't know which is more gross…you being able to smell him…" She gestured towards Giles. "Or the fact that you're into necrophilia."

The vampire licked his lips. "It's not just him I can smell, gorgeous. And…you can smell him too…and it turns you on."

Buffy stared at him incredulously. "Well, yeah…of course it does. But, he's mine. I'm supposed to be able to smell him."

Giles chuckled softly, causing the vampire to stare at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He growled.

"My girlfriend has a way with words." He looked down at Buffy and smiled. "Would you like some help?"

She shook her head, returning his smile. "Don't wanna chance you ruining that shirt. This shouldn't take long."

He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "Should you change your mind, I'm here."

"Thanks." She slipped her hand into his jacket pocket, retrieving the stake she knew to be there. "Be right back."

The vampire grinned as she stepped towards him. "That's right, baby. Come to daddy."

"Come to daddy?" She twirled the stake in her hand. "Why do guys think that's such a turn on for women? Trust me…my daddy is not someone I want to come to."

The beast gestured towards Giles as Buffy began circling. "I bet you like it when he makes you call him 'daddy'."

"He's never tried that." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Probably 'cause he's British. But, I do like it when he makes me scream his name."

The vampire chuckled menacingly. "You won't even remember his name when I'm done with you, bitch. Fucking only gets you so far."

Buffy gave him a quick nod and grinned. "Yeah, but you should see what love can do."

A look of confusion shone clearly on the vampire's face. Giles exhaled, the sound bordering on exasperation.

"Buffy…" Giles spoke evenly. "Please do stop taunting him. Plunge and move on."

"Buffy?" The vampire grinned. "What the hell kind of name is Buffy?"

Buffy twirled the stake again and moved closer to the vampire. "The kind that goes really well in front of 'the Vampire Slayer'."

"You're the Slayer?" The demon's eyes widened.

"Yeah…" She threw the stake quickly, smiling as it penetrated his heart. "And you've been slain. Or…slew?"

"Either is acceptable." Giles responded as he stepped up behind her, the cloud of ash falling harmlessly to the ground. "Rather anti-climatic given the circumstances."

She turned around to face him, licking her lips as she met his eyes. "We can probably still make it in time for the movie…"

He nodded slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Probably, yes. But…would you object if I were to suggest we go home?"

She reached out, sliding her hand down his chest until her fingers brushed over his belt buckle. "I can probably be persuaded."

He smiled, taking her hand in his and turning back towards the car park.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Giles kicked the door shut, not breaking the kiss as Buffy's fingers worked on his tie. His tongue plundered her mouth as he backed her towards the stairs. She slid the silk from around his neck and dropped it onto the floor, her fingers quickly working on his shirt buttons. He lifted her effortlessly, climbing the stairs with her legs wrapped around his waist.

By the time he'd reached the top of the stairs, she had completely unbuttoned his shirt and was fumbling with his belt buckle. He held her bottom lip between his teeth, lightly nipping and sucking at the tender flesh as he kicked his shoes off.

His hand moved up her back, easily locating the zipper on her dress. He lowered it slowly, allowing his fingers to graze the skin as it was uncovered. He knelt on the bed, gently lowering her to the mattress and covering her body with his.

She tightened her legs around him, holding him to her as his lips trailed down the side of her neck. She groaned as he gently thrust his hips against her.

"Oh, God…too many clothes, Giles…please…"

He chuckled softly against her skin. "Not much else I can do right now with the way you're holding me."

She unclasped her ankles, allowing her legs to slide from his hips. He smiled, pushing himself up from the bed. He quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. His hand paused on the zipper as she sat up on the bed and pulled her dress over her head, tossing it onto the floor.

When she unclasped her bra and slid it from her body, he licked his lips. Her eyes darted to his hands, still paused on his zipper.

"Are you gonna take those off or do I need to?"

Desire flickered in his eyes as he dropped his hands and stood beside the bed. She grinned up at him and moved to the edge of the mattress. She reached out, gently caressing the prominent bulge before looking up at him.

"I take it that you want me to finish undressing you?"

He nodded as his eyes darkened, his fingers brushed against her erect nipples. She smiled as she slid to the floor, kneeling in front of him as she removed his socks. She maintained eye contact as she pulled the zipper down and tugged his trousers down his legs. When they pooled at his feet, he carefully stepped out of them.

He growled softly as she dragged her tongue up his shin, over his knee, along his thigh. When she sat down on the edge of the bed, she moved her hands over his stomach, fingering the waistband of his boxers. She licked her lips when she felt his muscles quiver under her touch.

"Giles?"

"Yes?" He whispered in a lust-laden voice.

She leaned forward, kissing the silk-clad bulge as she hooked her fingers under the waistband. "I'm going to take these off of you now."

"Yes." He murmured softly.

As she slid them over his hips and down his thighs, she looked up at him. "And then…I want you in my mouth."

His already glassy eyes seemed to glaze over even more as he nodded. "Yes. Please, Buffy…"

When his boxers fell to the floor, he gingerly stepped out of them and stood naked in front of her. Realizing she was still wearing her silk underwear, she grinned and slipped them off, dropping them to the floor.

She wrapped her left hand around his hardened shaft as her right moved between her thighs, her fingers slipping through her folds as she slowly stroked him. His fingers lightly touched the side of her face in a gentle caress as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm already wet…" She groaned in a husky voice.

"Are you?" He asked, his accent thick with desire. His hand slid into her hair, winding her blond tresses around his fingers.

She nodded as she leaned forward, swirling her tongue around the head of his erection as she coated her finger with her own juices. When she pulled the head into her mouth, she lifted her hand for him to see her glistening digit.

He groaned, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand to his mouth. He licked the fluid from her skin before sucking her finger with the same rhythm she was currently sucking his cock. His hips thrust involuntarily against her mouth and she pulled back, letting him slip from her lips.

He relinquished her finger and looked down at her, smiling shyly. "Sorry."

Her hand continued to stroke him, her thumb gliding along the thick vein on the underside of his erection. She smiled up at him before leaning forward and dragging her tongue along the same path taken by her thumb. As her lips nipped along the shaft, he combed his fingers through her hair.

"My God, I love watching you." He groaned, his voice gravelled.

She grinned, placing a wet kiss on the head. "Good thing you're my Watcher then, huh?"

He covered her hand with his, following her gentle strokes on his hard flesh. "Buffy…"

Hearing the warning tone in his voice, she smiled and released him. She scooted backwards, lying down in the centre of the bed. He stroked his cock as he moved onto the bed and knelt between her thighs.

He leaned over her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed the head of his erection across her clit. Shifting his hips slightly, he eased himself into her. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes as he embedded himself fully within her.

"I…want to make you come. And…I want to come inside of you." He rocked his hips slowly against her as he spoke breathlessly. "And…then…I want to make you come again…with my mouth."

"Oh, God…" She moaned in pleasure as she tilted her hips, changing the angle slightly.

He smiled, lowering his head and teasing her neck with his lips and tongue. As her hands roamed along his back, he bit down lightly on her skin, holding the tender flesh between his teeth as he suckled gently.

She moved in perfect rhythm with him, meeting each of his thrusts as her nails scratched his skin. Feeling his chest hair rub across her hardened nipples, she groaned and held him tighter against her, increasing the friction.

He released her flesh and lifted his head slightly, his voice conveying concern. "Buffy?"

She felt his thrusts begin to slow and met his eyes. "No…God, no…don't stop. Feels so…oh my God, Giles…"

He smiled softly down at her and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss hungrily, plunging her tongue into his mouth and matching her plunges with his thrusts. She felt his groan rumble against her chest, the gentle vibration against her sensitive nipples sending waves of pleasure to her core.

Feeling her inner muscles grip him, he pulled from the kiss, teeth scraping along her tongue before releasing it. Her nails dug into his flesh, holding him tighter against her as he lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"You're going to make me come, Buffy." He whispered thickly.

"Yes…" She whimpered as she slammed her hips towards him.

"I can feel you…hot, wet…tight. Christ, so tight around my cock." He lowered his lips to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "I'm not lettin' go 'til ya come. I want ta feel ya come, 'ear ya call my name. Sends me over the edge ev'ry time."

Her mind registered the fact that his accent had changed, had become…harder, thicker…just like the cock pounding into her. A sure sign that he was close to losing complete control. It didn't happen often and the first time he had slipped into that accent, it had startled her.

Now…now, she found that it turned her on as much as his touches, his kisses, the smouldering looks he would give her.

Feeling her inner muscles ripple against his erection, he groaned loudly into her ear. "Yes, Buffy…yes…come for me…"

On his next deep thrust, she screamed his name. He pushed himself up, watching her face as she came hard, her fingers clawing at his back as she writhed beneath him. Her flushed skin, the sweat beading between her breasts…the scene itself proved to be too much for him and he allowed himself release. He growled her name as he came forcefully inside of her.

He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, his lips and tongue tasting her salty skin as he slowed his thrusts. She ran her trembling hand through his sweat-dampened hair and whimpered as he gently allowed his softening cock to slip from her.

"God, Giles…" She panted heavily.

He smiled lazily, moving down her body and licking the sweat from her skin. When she felt his tongue dip into her navel, she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Giles?"

He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze and smiled, resting his body between her open thighs and placing an open-mouthed kiss on her hip. "I believe I told you what I wanted to do."

She started to speak, instead groaning loudly as his tongue quickly darted inside of her slick channel. He grasped her hips in an attempt to hold her still as his tongue twisted inside of her, licking her inner walls and tasting their mingling fluids.

Her right hand found his head, winding her fingers in his hair as she bucked against his mouth. Her left twisted in the bedclothes as her upper body thrashed against the mattress.

"Giles! Oh, fuck! Giles!"

He smiled inwardly, continuing his loving assault as his left hand slid from her hip towards her centre. When his thumb pressed against her throbbing clit, she screamed again…her fluids gushing into his mouth as her orgasm exploded.

He drank greedily from her, only slowing his ministrations when he heard her soft whimpering plea. He placed a soft kiss on her quivering clit and moved back up her body. Leaning over her, he covered her mouth with his, allowing her to taste their essences on his lips and tongue. After she had cleaned the moisture from his chin with her tongue, he groaned softly and collapsed beside of her.

She smiled, completely sated, as he rolled onto his back and pulled her against him. She draped one leg over his and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart race from his recent exertions.

As his heart rate began to calm, she lifted her head and smiled sleepily at him. He returned her smile and combed his fingers through her damp hair.

"I, uh…feel somewhat hypocritical at the moment." He spoke softly.

"About?" She questioned, running her fingers through the soft hair covering his chest.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I blathered on and on last night about wanting…or needing…to take you on a date."

She kissed his chest and nodded. "Mm-hm."

He moved his hand, caressing her cheek. "And…halfway through dinner, all I wanted to do was to bring you home."

She grinned brightly and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You know…you said something else last night that I've been meaning to ask you about."

His thumb lightly traced her bottom lip. "And what would that be, love?"

"Something about spending the rest of your life with me." She spoke quietly, almost hesitantly.

His smile returned, shining brightly in his eyes. "I did. And…I do…want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She lowered her head to his chest, snuggling against him as she wrapped her arm around him. "Good. 'Cause I want that too."

He held her tightly, stroking her hair as she relaxed against him. When his fingers stopped moving and his hold on her loosened, she lifted her head and looked at him. There was a smile on his face, his eyes were closed. His breathing had evened out, the worry lines on his forehead smoothed as he slept.

She sighed in contentment and lowered her head, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

 

~ End


End file.
